Kapj el hullócsillagot
by KatieWR
Summary: Howl's Moving Castle, AU-nak mondanám, a könyv/anime történései után történik hosszú idővel. Howl Calciferrel bujkál évek óta új királya elől, hosszú életét nem lehetőségként, hanem átokként kezeli, és tűzdémonja idegeire megy önmaga sajnálásával. Végül mégiscsak lép valamit. Jó olvasást!


„Kapj el hullócsillagot"

Az a szomorú valóság, hogy a varázslók és boszorkányok hosszabb életűek, mint az egyszerű emberek. Ingary nem engedheti meg magának, hogy felesküdött mágiával bíróit olyan ostoba emberi dolgok akadályozzák és lassítsák, mint az öregedés és a halál. A varázslóesküt elátkozott sárkánybőrre vérrel írják, hogy az megszeghetetlen legyen, és örökké tartson. Legalábbis, mióta új király ül a trónon.  
Howl varázsló soha nem írta alá az újabb esküt, kegyvesztetté és halandóvá vált ezáltal, de korántsem olyan erőtlenné, mint a többi mágus, aki ezt az utat választotta. Az ő ereje már fiatalkorában is másban rejlett a hatalom iránti vágynál.  
_- Kapj el hullócsillagot_ – suttogta maga elé, révedezve.  
- Howl…  
_- Ejts teherbe egy tököt…  
_- Howl, az ég szerelmére!  
_- Súgd meg, hol a tűnt napok_, Calcifer! – üvöltött fel hirtelen a férfi.  
- Fejezd ezt be! – mordult rá a tűzdémon, és lila lángot vetett, a palota fáradtan felnyikordult, füstöt köpött. – Az átokversnek már semmi értelme!  
- _S hol kél a szél, mely tisztes lelkeket segél…_ - sóhajtotta halkan.  
- Sehol! – vágta rá dühösen. – Ébredj már fel! Vízre lesz szükségünk, és egyedül nem tudom továbbvinni a palotát! Ki kell mennünk a Pusztára!  
- Market Chipping közelébe? – kérdezte rekedten.  
- Hát nem is Kingsbury határába! – dohogott a démon, parázs lángjai árnyékot vetettek a falra.  
- Talán jobb lenne Port Heaven felé menni – jegyezte meg, ahogy lassan felemelkedett, és odalépdelt a varázskörhöz.  
- Maradjunk a lápoknál. Arra csak pásztorok járnak, ha járnak, meg javasasszonyok füvet szedni, nem fognak jelenteni a királynak.  
- Akkor… vigyél a lápra, és keressünk vizet, Calcifer – adta ki az utasítást, és felemelte tenyereit, egy pillanatra fáradt-kék fény ragyogta körül testét, ahogy mozgásba lendítette a repülő palotát, hogy az fel tudjon emelkedni eddigi rejtekhelyéről. Már kettejük varázsereje is nehéz előrejutást eredményezett csak. Howl talán nem akarta elfogadni, de a démon pontosan tudta, miért van ez: a varázsló kedvetlensége mindkettejüket haldokló állapotba taszította.  
Másnap hajnalban szálltak le egy forrás mellett, a palota hangosan szipkázta magába a vizet, a varázsló csak állt az ablak mellett, és a Pusztát figyelte. A szemhatáron lobogott egy zászló, a királyi helyőrséget jelölve. Ennél közelebb palotástul nem mehet a városokhoz. És nem is igazán volt hozzá kedve.  
_ Furcsa dolgokra vagy itt, vonz, ami nem látható?  
Vágtass tízezer napig, míg nem hull hajadra hó,  
S elidőzve a csodáknál, esküdj meg…  
_ - Calcifer – szólította meg a démont elgondolkodva. – Hol a gitárom?  
- Megettem – válaszolta tömören.  
- Mikor?  
- Úgy öt éve, abban a hóviharban – morogta. – Mit akarsz vele? Sosem tudtál játszani.  
- Semmit, azt hiszem. – Megfordult, odament a tűzhelyhez és rátámaszkodott a kövekre. Egészen közel hajolt démonhoz, annak hátrébb kellett húzódnia, hogy ne gyújtsa fel az előre hulló, éjkék tincseket. – Mondd csak, ki vagy te?  
- Ki lennék, te eszetlen?! – háborodott fel Calcifer. Howl csak nézett rá sötét haja mögül előbukkanó kék szemeivel. A démon kéken lángolt, és halkan válaszolt: – A lényem mélyén még most is hullócsillag vagyok – mondta ki végül lassan. – De te tűzdémont csináltál belőlem.  
- Mert egy szívhez a lángok hasonlítanak legjobban – fűzte hozzá. – Mi hasonlít egy sebzett, időtlen, szerelmes szívhez? – kérdezte, ahogy lassan letérdelt a tűzhely elé, és karjaira ejtette állát, derékig érő haja befedte a hátát, és a vörös fény megvilágította sápadt arcát.  
- Egy hullócsillag – válaszolta a tűz.  
- Vedd el – mondta lehunyva szemeit.  
- Mi?  
- Vedd el! Mindkettőnknek jobb volt, amikor még nálad volt.  
- Új szövetséget akarsz? – kérdezett rá meglepetten.  
- Milyen kicsi voltál és elveszett… reszkettél a tenyeremben, és kérted, hogy ne hagyjalak kihunyni… Most én kérlek, hogy ne hagyj veszni ebbe az egészbe.  
- Mit akarsz cserébe, Howl?  
- Ezen még nem gondolkodtam.  
- Ne rontsd el a lehetőséget – figyelmeztette. – Most démon vagyok. Pontosan meg kell mondanod, különben félresikerül a varázslat.  
- Tudom! – csattant fel. – _Hablány hol zeng, s mi segítsen, hogy az irigység ne csípjen…[1]_ Szükségem van az erőmre, Calcifer. Arra a hatalomra, ami akkor volt, mikor még a Puszták Boszorkánya ellen harcoltam.  
- Menj el érte a csillagvirágos mezőre – felelte a démon. – Kívánj valami értelmesebbet, így nem jutunk előrébb.  
- Ha elveszed a szívem és hullócsillaggá változol, akkor elmész, igaz?  
- Jó lenne, ha nem kellene bujkálnom, csak mert közöm van hozzád – húzta el a száját.  
- Itt maradsz – jelentette ki Howl. – Nélküled a palota nem mozdul. Nem engedhetlek el. Egyszer már itt maradtál.  
- Ennyi? – A varázsló megvonta a vállát.  
- Jobb kívánságom nincs.  
- Akkor add nekem a szíved, Howell Jenkins!

- Átalakítom a palotát – jelentette ki pár nappal később. – Átfestem a tárcsát.  
- A tárcsát? Minek? – Calcifer zavartan összevonta szemöldökeit, és beletúrt égővörös üstökébe.  
- Szükségem lesz pár új színre – válaszolta a férfi. – A vörös volt Kingsbury, igaz? A zöld Port Haven, a kék a Puszták, és a fekete…  
- A feketén nem változtatsz – jelentette ki nyugodtan.  
- Tényleg nem. Azt hiszem, végső esetben átjöhetsz velem.  
- Hogy varázslat nélkül új életet kezdjünk abban a Wales nevű országban[2]? Inkább megint szőnyeggé változom[3]. Ennyire nem lehetsz gyáva! Miért akarod új helyekhez kötni a palotát?  
- Szükségem lesz információkra. Ne aggódj, álcázom magam, és te rajtam kívül senkit nem fogsz beengedni ide.  
- Talán egy kérlek, vagy valami jól esne – morogta összefonva karjait, és elfordította fejét a férfitól, mielőtt még véletlenül felgyújtaná.  
Calciferre érdekesen hatott az új alkujuk, mivel Howl magához kötötte, sűrűn változtatta alakját: néha olyan tűzlabda volt, mint korábban, néha azonban felkelt a tűzhelyről és egészen emberforma alakot öltött. Hófehér bőre volt, vörös haja, szemei, ruhái lángolni tetszettek, és ilyenkor akaratlanul felgyújtotta, amihez hozzáért. Howl határozottan viccesnek tartotta ilyenkor.  
Calcifert azonban nem érdekelte. Inkább a varázsló változásai foglalkoztatták: Howl levágta a haját. Nem teljesen olyanra, mint régen, kicsit tépettebbre, és kevésbé szabályosra, megint hordta türkizszín fülbevalóit és nyakláncát, ingét és már látta rajta a kékezüst rombuszmintás kabátot is. Olyan volt, mint mikor még a legendák szerint női szíveket fogyasztott. Kék szemei, melyek Calcifert mindig a csillagragyogásra emlékeztették, viszont már nem égtek úgy, a szíve nélkül könnyebb volt, de talán a szemeit csak az emlékei elvesztése adta volna vissza.  
- Kérlek – ejtette ki száján a szót.  
- Rendben – hagyta rá engedékenyen, és már meg sem lepődött. – Mit tervezel, Howl?  
- Elkergetem a királyt oda, ahová való. Olyasmiket tesz, amihez nincs joga, sem felhatalmazása.  
- A varázslói meg fognak ölni – jósolta előre.  
- Eddig is mindig ellógtam előlük – mosolyodott el. – És velem jössz.  
- Hogy én? Felejtsd el! Nem viszed vásárra a bőröm! A palotában maradok!  
- Ahogy akarod – hagyta rá. Elindult a lépcső felé. – Akkor van időd fürdővizet melegíteni!  
- Hogy az a-! Gyere vissza! Howl?! Hallod?! Gyere vissza, vagy mindent felgyújtok magam körül! Te lelketlen rabszolgatartó! Leforrázlak! Esküszöm, hogy leforrázlak, mindig, amikor csak fürdeni akarsz! Hallottad, amit mondtam?! Életed végéig forró vízben fogsz fürödni! Remélem, boldog vagy! – kiabált utána dühösen, de csak a nevetést hallotta válaszul. Lobbant egyet, végignyúlt a tűzifán, és mélyet sóhajtott. Ez az ő formája. Hogy pont egy ilyen ember előtt kellett földet érnie! Egy ilyen piperkőc, hiú, örökifjú varázslónál… Aki a vesztébe vágtat, és ő ott lesz az oldalán, hogy megvédje, ha kell. Egy olyan hatalmas _tűzdémonnak_, mint ő, ez nem lesz akadály!

2013. március 8.

[1] Az idézetek John Done: Dal c. verséből valók, Eörsi István fordításában olvashatók, mint a könyvben.  
[2] A tárcsa negyedik színe, Walesbe, Howl eredeti lakhelyére nyílik.  
[3] Spoiler: A vándorló palota folytatásában, az Égi palotában Calcifert repülő varázsszőnyeggé változtatják.


End file.
